Balls
Description Most people already know this, but the Balls are the things in football/soccer who must come in the goal. In Head Soccer, the balls look like real balls. They aren't very unrealistic, expect the Lava Ball and Spike Ball. In the real football/soccer, there are different types of balls and in Head Soccer too. Balls can also become bigger in Power Shot. In Italy's Power Shot, you can see the first time that a ball becomes bigger. Later, there also came bigger balls in Super Saiyan's, Australia's, Austria's and Nepal's Power Shot. Types There are 6 different balls in Head Soccer: kgmbgbg gmbltktlg5t Soccer Ball This ball looks like a normal soccer ball (football) with black and white pentagons. You must play with this ball in Arcade, Tournament, Survival and Multiplayer. This ball is the common idea you have when you imagine a football. It looks as the Adidas Telstar, the official ball of the World Cup Mexico 1970, after the stereotypical soccer ball was designed. D&D Dream Ball This ball has light green and dark green leaves with the words D&D Dream in the middle of the ball. Below the words D&D Dream, there are some commercials. You must play with this ball in the Major League. The reason for this ball is that D&D Dream wanted a ball with their name on it. The left side logo is similar to the World Cup Brazil 2014 logo. Golden Ball This ball has something gold on this. You only have to play with this ball in the Amateur League. Its a good looking ball and that's the reason for it. It's based on the Adidas Teamgeist, the official ball of the World Cup Germany 2006; more speciffically, on the Teamgeist Berlin, the ball of the final round of said tournament. Red Stripes Ball This is a normal white ball with red stripes at the right and the left. You only have to play with this ball in the Minor League. It looks a bit like a rugby ball and that's the reason of making of it. Also, the Minor League used to be a real comptition in the USA and Canada and there they play American Football that is similar to Rugby. It also seems to resemble the 2010 Football World Cup ball. Lava Ball This ball looks like a melting lava rock. You only have to play with this ball in the Head Cup. It's a very special ball and the reason for adding it was that D&D Dream was looking for a ball that doesn't looks like a real ball. Spike Ball This ball has a lot of spikes on his and is probably made of steel. You have to play with this ball in Death Mode. Pink Ball It is a ball full with pink. It appears in Fight Mode. It can appear in any fight. Basketball Ball It is just a normal Basketball. It could be an Easter Egg to Head Basketball. It appears in Fight Mode. It can appear in any battle. Spike Ball 2 This ball has a lot of spikes on it. It is rust brown and made of metal. The ball's spikes do not look very sharp, though. It is very similar to the Spike Ball, only the colours are different. After a few seconds, the ball starts exploding once in a while. Rugby Ball It just resembles a rugby ball from rugby and American Football. It is brown. It appears in Fight Mode. It can appear in any battle. In Game pictures: Normal Ball small.png|The normal Ball in the game DND Ball small.png|The D&D Dream Ball in the game Amateur Ball small.png|The Golden Ball in the game Minior Ball small.png|The Red Stripes Ball in the game Lava Ball small2.png|The Lava ball in the game Lava Ball small.png|The Lava ball in the game Ball 05.png|The Spike Ball in the game Ball 06.png|Pink Ball in the game Ball 07.png|Basketball Ball in the game Ball 08.png|Spike Ball 2 in the game Ball 09.png|Rugby Ball in the game Category:Stadium Features Category:Game Features